


Checking In

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette of Desdra visiting Nerilka soon after the events of the two Sixth Pass books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

Nerilka did not visit at Fort, for reasons that were obvious. However, Desdra was not one to give up the rare friendships she managed to acquire, and she did worry. Alessan was a man burdened in heavy grief. For Nerilka to live with the shadow of not one, but two women and the weight of the plague's deaths on her husband was a difficult thing.

With her Master's knots, she could remain safely at Fort, or choose a Hold to establish herself in. For Capiam, and herself, she remained at Fort, but knew that she could travel as she wished.

So Ruatha was the obvious destination the first time she grew restless, as it could be reached easily by runner beast.

"Desdra!" Nerilka greeted, her voice bright and her smile honest, but Desdra knew the signs around the eyes that said there was more. The healer looked all around, seeing the beginning of a mural on the wall that was far too large for any single hanging. She nodded approvingly at all the accoutrements of a well-run, recovering Hold.

"You've taken a strong hand here. Fergal spot me on the track?" Desdra asked, shrugging out of her riding jacket.

"Of course," Nerilka said, guiding her toward the office she used, for she still ran the hold in Alessan's name as his Lady Holder. He was so often busy and out among the fields, or riding to the nearest cotholds to settle new tenants. Once they were settled with water inside, Desdra looked at Nerilka sternly.

"Ruatha has not applied to the Halls for a counselor. Is this a wise course?"

Nerilka sighed heavily, sitting back in her chair. "Tuero and I manage. There is distrust of those who did not live it as strongly as the Ruathans did, yet they accept me as their own. Tuero is… Tuero." She gave a wry smile for that. "Send your healers and harpers to the other holds in need; we are moving forward here."

"And Alessan?" Desdra pressed.

Nerilka met the healer's eyes and understood. "He no longer wishes the original bargain, my friend. But he still needs time to be certain that living is the right thing to do."

"When you confided what he had asked of you, I had hoped it was merely grief madness," Desdra admitted. "Well, that out of the way, how are you?"

Now Nerilka gave her a smile that was almost blinding, and it made Desdra wonder how anyone had every failed to see the beauty in this generous woman.

"I am thriving. Perhaps for the first time in my life, Desdra. Leaving Fort was but the beginning!" She leaned across and offered her hands, which Desdra took gently. "All my mother taught me in managing a hold is useful at last. And the herblore… we do like the Journeyman Healer you chose for us, but I see my people look at me with something like hope, just knowing I understand what plants are best for what uses!"

Desdra laughed. "The Healer Hall missed out when we failed to know what a healer you were."

"Only an herbalist," Nerilka corrected. "But I plan to learn from our healer, once the Hold is truly righted!"

Desdra squeezed her hands. "Then, as you learn from him and those that know other tricks, will you keep good notes? Make notes of your own knowledge to send on to me? I am trying to update the codices of our medicines and techniques, for future needs."

"Gladly," Nerilka promised. "You'll stay a few days at least?"

"I don't plan to ride back until after next Threadfall," Desdra promised.

"Good… I've missed you!"

Desdra nodded, because she had missed Rill as well, and settled for more news of Ruatha.


End file.
